Graystripe's Destiny
by Heatherclaw
Summary: This is a story about Graystripe's life, from a kit to the deputy of Thunderclan. Contain spoilers fro book 1, Into the Wild to Book 1 of The Omen Of Stars: The Fourth Apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice with the comments. This story is about Graystripe's life from a kit to the deputy of Thunderclan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All character names and places are from the Warriors series, written by Erin Hunter**

Prologue

"Hold on Frostfur! Everything will be fine after your kits come," Spottedleaf purred. Frostfur tried to move into a more decent place when Spottedleaf warned, "Don't worry! Your first kit is coming, I can see I almost!"

"Make it quick! I don't want to put up with all this fuss over me, I can take care of myself just fine," Frostfur snapped at Spottedleaf.

"Fine, Frostfur, but I have to be with you because you can't give birth by yourself unless you're a medicine cat." Spottedleaf sighed. "And I'm almost done with your first kit, he's almost here!" Frostfur panted a little. "Look Frostfur, your first kit is here!" Spottedleaf purred excitedly.

"Is there anymore kits coming? Because I don't want to feel this pain anymore," Frostfur growled.

"Yes your first kit is here and this is the only kit you're going to have in this litter," Spottedleaf meowed.

Whitestorm pushed his way into the nursery and demanded, "Is my kits born already? Where are they?"

Spottedleaf purred with amusement. "Of course your kit is born, why I would let you in, in the first place." Whitestorm sighed and pushed his way into Frostfur, his mate.

"Are you OK, Frostfur, I could hear you from outside of the nursery, and I wondered what Spottedleaf had done to you," Whitestorm purred with delight when he saw his only son, a long-furred tabby gray tom. "He's wonderful, Frostfur, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is wonderful, our son," Frostfur purred tiredly.

"Stop bothering her for now. Can you see she is trying to sleep?" Spottedleaf hissed.

"Or course, Spottedleaf," he replied and pulled his way out of the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Well, didn't you like my prologue? I know it was kind of bad and short, but I didn't have anything to write but his birth. Not a very good explanation. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Chapter 1

"Wake up, Graykit, wake up! What are you, a hibernating hedgehog in the winter? Hurry up, for Starclan's sake," Dustkit meowed loudly into my ear. I could not sleep for the whole night, because Dustkit always woke up and tried to cause trouble.

I blinked awake, and noticed the blurry outline of Dustkit and Sandkit. I heaved myself up out of my nest, and noticed that Sandkit and Dustkit were bigger than I expected. For one word, they HUGE! I bowled onto my mother, Willowpelt. _Come on, wake up mother! Stop snoring!_

"What, you just woke me up from this terrific dream. Now, what do you want, Graykit?" she hissed with a twinge of amusement.

"I was wondering if I could go wandering into the camp with Dustkit and Sandkit. Can I?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course you can. And don't stay long out there. Your father, Patchpelt is visiting at sunhigh, so I don't want you to be messy. Everyone would think that I didn't bring you up as best as I could. After all, you are my second kit. So, go out there, and explore," Willowpelt purred sleepily.

"Thanks mom," I meowed.

I turned to Ravenkit stalking a wad of moss around the nursery. He was as old as Sandkit and Dustkit, which was whole two moons older than I was. But still, Ravenkit was the runt of his litter, which there were only Dustkit and himself.

"Hurry up, Graykit. Stop staring at Ravenkit like you're in love with him," Dustkit retorted rudely. Dustkit was known for his _I_- am- so – great behavior and bobbed tongue. Sandkit was so obsessed with him, like he was a gift from Starclan.

"Okay, okay Dustkit! You don't have to be that bossy about everything," I growled with a playful paw swinging at Dustkit. Dustkit hissed and stalked out of the nursery with Sandkit following him as always.

_Why does Dustkit have to be all mean? _

"Graykit, why are you not playing with Sandkit and Dustkit? I want you to play with other kits in the nursery, so you don't complain that you don't have time to play when you're an apprentice," his mother mewed. Before I had a chance to speak, my mother continued, "Why don't you play with Ravenkit for a while since the other kits are being rude."

"But MOM, Ravenkit's boring. He dosen't want to play any of the games that I like to play, and we can't talk about anything interesting. And why does Dustkit have to be mean?" Graykit whined.

"Stop whining Graykit. What if your father sees you like this?" Willowpelt purred softly.

"OK mother. When his Father coming to visit us?", I asked.

"Soon, you can play with the other kits if you promise to keep clean," Willowpelt mewed.

"Okay Willowpelt. I'll try to keep clean, but if I don't, what would happen?"

"Nothing will happen. If you turn up here dirty, then you will embarrass yourself."

"Fine, I'll stay here till Father comes!"

I sat down at the entrance of the nursery and looked up to see if it was close to sunhigh. The sun was even halfway up. I sighed, and began playing with a ball of moss. Boring!

"Hey, what are YOU doing to my ball of moss," Ravenkit demanded sharply.

"I'm just playing with it. Chill out for a moment, Sheesh! Come on, you're going to be an apprentice in like three days."

"So, do you want to play a game of catch with that ball with me?" Ravenkit asked curtly.

"Okay Ravenkit." We went on playing with that ball of moss, and it seemed be kind of fun, when there was one kit to play with. Even a boring, useless kit!

"Graykit, it's time for your late afternoon nap!" Willowpelt mewed.

"But mom, why do I have to take a nap? Can I play with Ravenkit a little more?"

"No Graykit. You have to learn how to follow directions. Now, let's take a nap."

"Okay," I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is my second chapter of my first fanfiction story. I know my prologue and first chapter were kind of short, but I will lengthen the rest of my chapters (which is going to be a lot of them!) You already know what this story is about if you read the summary. If you didn't, this story is about Graystripe's life from a kit to the deputy of Thunderclan, to being captured as a kittypet, and returning to Thunderclan to become a regular senior warrior of Thunderclan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors! All this content is from the book series, Warriors by Erin Hunter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled from the top of Highrock. I was kind of excited for this moment, because Ravenkit, Sandkit and Dustkit were going to be apprentices. I bowled over my mother, Willowpelt, to get to the entrance of the nursery. I would be way more excited if it was my apprentice ceremony. But I never went to a clan meeting before, and I really wanted to go to this one. This would be the wonderful beginning of having the nursery to me for two whole moons!

"Where do you think you're going?" I recognized my mother's soft voice behind me. I looked back, and I was relieved that Willowpelt wasn't in a bad mood.

"Oh, I'm going to the clan meeting. I want to see Sandkit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit become apprentices. Can I? Please!" I pleaded.

OK, you can see this clan meeting, and if you behave yourself, you can to the other clan meetings before you become an apprentice," Willowpelt meowed tiredly. I could see Robinwing and Brindleface the three older kits vigoursly. I purred in amusement, and Sandkit flashed an annoyed look at me.

I crept quietly out of the nursery, and ran beneath the Highrock. I glanced up at the Highrock, and was surprised of the great height of it. I backed away slowly and bumped into a warrior. I turned my head back nervously and noticed Tigerclaw glaring at me! I backed away again and made sure to look back. Tigerclaw was kind of scary. He was huge, with big, broad shoulders and V- shape between his ears. I wonder how he got that…

I stared back at the nursery and could see Sandkit, Ravenkit and Dustkit walking proudly up to Highrock with their mothers, Robinwing and Brindleface behind them. I followed them up to the very bottom of Highrock. I wonder what it is like right beneath the Highrock, with Redtail, the Thunderclan deputy, and Sandkit's father just a few tail lengths away from them, and Bluestar on the top of Highrock. "We have come here beneath the Highrock for a very important occasion. Sandkit, Ravenkit and Dustkit have reached their sixth moon and have learned what it is to be a Thunderclan cat. Sandkit, come forward," Bluestar signaled Sandkit with her tail. Sandkit walked up confidently to the top. "Sandkit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Sandpaw. Whitestorm, you have learned excellent fighting skill from Patchpelt and you have courage; I expect you to teach all you have learned to this young apprentice." Sandkit padded down off the Highrock and touched noses with her new mentor.

Bluestar looked down at Dustkit and Redtail, and announced "Dustkit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will named Dustpaw. Redtail, you are my trusted deputy and you have wits and excellent hunting skills, I expect you to pass all your skills down to Dustpaw." Dustpaw jumped down off Highrock and touched noses with Redtail. "Ravenkit," Bluestar signaled Ravenkit and he nervously climbed up Highrock, and puffed out his chest. "Ravenkit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will called Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, this is your first apprentice, and I expect you to pass your boldness, bravery and outstanding fighting skills down to this young cat." Ravenkit padded down anxiously and touched noses with Tigerclaw. I kind of feel sorry for Ravenpaw because I think Tigerclaw is the worst mentor to have.

I began shouting, "Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw…" while the rest of my clanmates joined in.

I heard Longpaw say to the three new apprentices, "Come, I've already built nests for you in the apprentice's den. Longpaw was one and a half seasons older than me and he was guaranteed to become a warrior in another moon or so. His mentor was Darkstripe, which I think his mentor was Tigerclaw.

I watched Longpaw guiding Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw to the apprentice's den. I felt a pain of sorrow, because there would be nobody to play fight with. I sighed and padded back to the nursery.

"Are you okay, Graykit?" Willowpelt questioned me while I went back to the nursery.

"Everything's fine, mother," I replied. "I'm kind of sad, because Sandpaw, Ravenpaw and Dustpaw are apprentices now. There would be no one to play fight with," I continued.

"Don't worry. You will be an apprentice before you know it. When you get older, two moons seem like half a moon."

"But I'm not THAT old," I mewed sarcastically.

"Don't you dare talk sarcastic like that to me again. And, one thing, I saw you behave really well in that clan meeting, and you have permission to go to every clan meeting." Willowpelt answered the question in my mind.

I yawned and curled to my mother's stomach and began snoring peacefully. I could hear my mother's soft voice in my ear, "Sleep tight my sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm here with my third chapter of Graystripe's Destiny. This chapter is the last chapter when Graystripe is a kit and becomes an apprentice. This chapter is relatively short because nothing happens in this chapter. This chapter takes place one moon and twenty nine days after the last chapter, so this chapter takes within two days. Next chapter is where all the action begins that is actually in the books. This chapter is just a place holder between Chapter 2 and Chapter 4. This is going to the shortest chapter in Graystripe's Destiny.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors!**

**Chapter 3**

Light shimmered inside the almost empty nursery. It was the only Brindleface and I in the nursery. Just recently, my mother, Willowpelt moved into the warrior's den because she didn't want to wake me up for joining the dawn patrol. That happened four dawns ago, when Willowpelt was sleeping with me and when she woke me up, I scowled at her.

_Fresh kill!_ I jumped out of my nest and jumbled out to the entrance of the nursery. I looked back to Brindleface sleeping peacefully in her nest with a slight bump on her belly. _So that is where new kits come from!_ New kits made my belly jump. But Brindleface's kits wouldn't be born in at least four moons, and I'd be an apprentice in one day! Imagine sharing the snug apprentice's den with Dustpaw, Sandpaw and Ravenpaw and be called Graypaw and have a great mentor.

As I walked out of the nursery, I could see that the fresh kill pile was stocked already. The dawn patrols were gathering at the entrance of our clearing. I really wanted to go with them, but I knew I had be an apprentice I dare go with them.

"Graykit, come back to the nursery right now and take a nap!" I could hear Brindleface's furious hiss from across the clearing.

"OK Brindleface, I'll be back in the nursery in two minutes." I yelled. "Why does she have to act like my mother? She's not even retaliated to me." I muttered through my breath. I saw Dustpaw go through the entrance of the camp with two mice in his jaws. He looked proud with his chest held high. His mentor, Redtail looked pleased with Dustpaw, so I ignored them.

When the two minutes were up, I stretched and stomped back to the nursery. I didn't want to nap. I was almost an apprentice, for Starclan's sake, and Brindleface kept acting like I were a newborn kit. I'm not that useless!

"Go take a nap, Graykit. For Starclan's sake, you're almost an apprentice. You have start acting like an apprentice." She scoffed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock!" Bluestar yowled all over the clearing. The day had come. It was my very own apprentice ceremony! I jumped with delight while my mother, Willowpelt tried to hold me down to groom me. Unsuccessfully, my mother shoved me outside the nursery to walk up to the Highrock.

I raised my chest high and walked proudly over to Highrock. I could see a million pairs of eyes burning into my pelt. I walked across the area of the clearing to reach to the bottom of Highrock.

"Today we are celebrating a most wonderful moment in clan life. Graykit has reached his sixth and now knows what it is to be a Thunderclan cat." Bluestar began the ceremony. She signaled with her tail to me to walk up the Highrock. "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this kit is going to be called Graypaw. Lionheart, you have shown courage, bravery, understanding and you have excellent hunting and fighting techniques. I expect you to pass all that you have learned and your wonderful characteristics to this young cat."

Lionheart as my mentor! Yippee! Lionheart is the best mentor to have because he was so brave and patient and he's good with young cats like me.

I padded happily down the Highrock to touch noses with Lionheart and I could hear the loud cheering, "Graypaw, Graypaw, Graypaw…"


End file.
